Apollo's 'Lost' IPod
by xChibi Okami
Summary: A series of drabble on Apollo's adventure on getting his IPod back!  Apollo Lost his IPod! I wonder what he is going to do about it! Oh wait how about the demigods and gods/goddesses? It could be anywhere! Full summary inside.. R&R Please! Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Apollo's ''Lost'' IPod

_**Okay….so I know you were expecting another story, but! This is another side-story I had in mind. Please read this story I think it will be a very good story and I will explain what I have planned in the future...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**Summary: Apollo **__**Lost**__** his IPod! I wonder what he is going to do about it? Oh wait how about the demigods and gods/goddesses? It could be anywhere! Either on Olympus, in Camp Half Blood, or even the Underworld! Apollo has to get it back or he will go nuts without hearing music! 1 Month after the Gods visit.**_

* * *

Apollo's POV

_I'm freaking out! I misplaced my IPod! Or how my dear sister, Artemis, puts it I L.O.S.T my IPod! I looked everywhere! I forgot where I left my IPod! It could be anywhere! _

I was walking around Mt. Olympus looking everywhere. Many minor gods/goddesses were looking at me weirdly, but who cares! I need my music! I'm the god of music for crying out loud!

"Where is it!" I shouted at my statue which is somewhat stupid! _I'm going crazy…Calm down Apollo you'll find it…you'll find it…_

I was going to doubt myself since I forgot where I last put it. "Maybe I should ask Hermes first." I said to myself and started jogging to the one place I knew Hermes would be, ….our room duh!

I kept jogging there, with one thing on my mind. 'WHERES MY IPOD!'

Hermes 's POV

So, I found Apollo's IPod, and decided to start listening to it while looking at all the packages I've been getting lately even after the visit. _So much work! …yet so little time to think about my son…Luke..._

I was currently listening to Apollo's mood IPod which was surprisingly playing **Five Minutes to Midnight** by some band called BoysLikeGirls? Then somehow it started playing Disciple:** Things Left Unsaid **

"What the?..." My voice started to drift off when the music started playing. I even dropped the package that was in my hands.

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
that I never told you  
when we were face to face_

_Luke….._ I was thinking about all the things I regretted without doing when Luke was alive. If only I was a nicer father…a better one in fact! …I need to watch my sons and daughters for now on...

I kept listening to the song throughout the whole day only to find that more packages kept coming in almost locking me out of my room!

"HADES! I NEED TO MAIL THESE!" I shouted to myself and accidently through Apollo's IPod out the window. "Oh crap…" I said looking out the window from where my room is. _I'm sooo dead…_

I started mailing all of the packages as fast I can. This is pretty fast for the god of travel, since I rarely try covering up some lie. _Maybe…_

On cue, Apollo came bursting through the door which was finally clear from Percy's presents to Annabeth! Which was a lot! _What does that kid do over the weekends!_

"Hermes! Have you seen my IPod!" He shouted at me. _Oh shit…._

"Brother, why don't you take a walk with me and let get to finding that IPod now shall we?" I asked completely honest sort of.

"Thank you brother!" Apollo shouted in-joy and gave me a rib cracking hug.

I let out a half-hearted laugh and started walking around Olympus with him to search for the IPod I threw out the window.

**Meanwhile with a certain Love Goddess**

I was walking around Mt. Olympus applying make-up on myself which was so easy, but all these distractions I got from all the minor gods trying to hit on me I rarely had time to look at myself, or look at some love stories!

But then it hit me, and I mean literally something hit me! My perfect hair! Ruined! "Ugh! Whoever drop this is going to pay!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I picked up what looked like an IPod, or more specific Apollo's IPod which hit me on my head resulting to ruined hair. "Apollo you're so dead." I mumbled to myself and put the IPod in my bra and started walking back to my room to fix my hair.

_**

* * *

**_

So how was it? Should I continue? Leave a review Please! These are just the adventure of Apollo trying to get his Ipod back!

_**-Ookami P.S Click the Green Button to save the enviroment! All animals need a home...so please click the green button and review so YOU can save a homeless animal :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ares "Somehow" got a hold of an mp3?

_**Thanks for the idea anaklusmos1 and now because of that this chapter is dedicated to you :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg**_

* * *

Apollo's POV

_**(expect this for now on…beginning POV is…Apollo duh)**_

I'm freaking out still! I haven't heard sweet music in a while! (Shut up Hermes I know it was only one day!) Ahaha my dear brother is trying to humor me….and its not working!

"Calm down Apollo, we will find it." Hermes spoke to me all calm and cool. _Is he hiding something?_

"I can't calm down! I need my IPod back!" I whined just like a three year old baby boy.

"Be quiet over there Apollo!" I heard Athena shout from across the hall. _Geek…._

We kept walking around Mt. Olympus (Hermes suggestion). _Where is it!_

Ares' POV

Okay so I just came back from watching a war happening in the mortal world along with pumping up the money makers, I bumped into my beautiful, hot, sexy, and did I mention hot girlfriend, Aphrodite.

"Hey there sweetie." I spoke to her with a wink from behind my glasses.

She looked at me like I was some freak. "Ares hunny don't take this the wrong way, but how can you think I'm beautiful when my hair is ruined!" She shrieked in horror.

If you had a hot sexy girlfriend just like I have for centuries, you would know how to word out your answer. "Well because hot mama, you are always sexy from either ruined hair or ruined make up." I replied smoothly to her.

She looked red. _It always works_ I mentally high-fived myself.

"Well heres your reward for complimenting me hunny." Aphrodite spoke and leaned closer to me. _Oh yeah papa getting some money tonight!_

I leaned closer to her almost closing the gap between our lips, and by the way to all those who can't tell, but I'm really perverted since you will see my hands on her well sized chest. I was smiling like a goof. _One centimeter apart!_

We were about to kiss until she shoved, what looked like an MP3 played onto my lips. "Kiss that hunny. Think of better ways of complimenting me since my hair is ruined and I know it!" She screamed and walked off gracefully, but I couldn't help, but stare at her hot ass. _Keep walking hot stuff…_

Once Aphrodite was out of view, I looked at the thing in my hand. "What is this." I said to myself until it started playing _**I'm in Love with A Stripper by T-Pain**_

_Crap..._ I thought as it was on loud and I was getting weird looks._ Apollo's mood IPod? Erm I guess my mood is horny?_

"Nothing to see here." I spoke glaring at all the minor godlings.

I started to walk quickly to my room trying to figure out how to shut the shitty thing up until I gave up. "Ugh! I just hate this thing!" I complained and threw it into the room I passed by in which must have been a huge mistake.

Hephaestus's POV

I was on my forge on Mt. Olympus for once working on a new weapon for one of my demigods. _Seth better love this_.

I kept working for NINE hours trying to make the weapon work and look different in the mist. "Almost done." I whispered to myself and no one else in particular.

I was about to test it, but something smacked me in the head. (Which hurts!) "Ow!" I yelled in pain and picked up the medium size metal container that smacked me.

I examined it trying to figure out what it was. "Hmm…" I was thinking until I gave up and put it in my overall pocket to examine it later after finishing the weapon gift I was going to give to my son Seth Flame.

_**

* * *

**_

How was it? What song should Hephaestus get! You like it? Review please and save the precious animals!

_**-Ookami. p.s i DON'T THINK THIS IS MY BEST WORK**_


	3. Chapter 3

It lands at Camp uh oh

**I haven't updated this story in a while! I apologize! I've been on this rampage with lots of other updates, and my head is starting hurt with all the frustration which scares me because my heart starts beating faster and my breathing stops sorta! So yea I have a bizarre medical condition going on so I have to take a break soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all claims go to the songwriters/singers and Rick Riordan**

**P.S Any books you can recommend, or even anime (if you watch) I really appreciate it if you tell me in the reviews**

Hephaestus's P.O.V

I was still in my forge on Mt. Olympus working on the weapon, but since that little interruption I was getting annoyed with it. It kept on playing these weird songs. _**Play Simple Plan- Your Love is a Lie**_

"Ugh! Just because I am thinking of my low life of a wife this has to come up!" I shouted to the sword after I finished it and packed it up. I took out the weird disgrace of a machine, and placed it in there, "I hope you would love music, my son." I spoke and went to go find Hermes.

I was reflecting on how my life as a god became messed up because of my mother, Hera, and my wife, Aphrodite.

"Hey Hermes," I called out holding out the package.

"Oh Hephaestus, how are you doing?" He asked with a welcoming smile. He is one of the gods I can somewhat trust.

"I've been good just working on gifts for my children, that one is for my new son, Seth." I replied with a small smile.

"Ah, the strong of youth. You treat all your children equally, they must be proud." He spoke sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, died a hero remember that," I spoke before turning to leave, "Goodbye for now Hermes." I called walking towards my forge.

When I turned around a corner, I saw Apollo looking around small places, "Apollo?" I called out.

"Where is it! Its not in the plants, not under the flooring, not on the ceiling! Where!" He shouted before looking up, "oh Hey Hephaestus." He smiles brightly.

"What are you looking for?" I asked a little curious even though its not my nature.

"My iPod! Its ya big and its gold!" He shouted looking around. My eyes widen before going back to an emotionless look.

"If it turns up I'll holler," I replied and went to my forge, but took a detour back to Hermes, "Hermes?" I called out after entering his room.

"Hey you're back, what is it?" He asked a little confused since I rarely visit.

"Can I see my package?" I asked.

"I already sent it out, why something wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I accidentally packed Apollo's iPod in there," I nervously laughed. His eyes seemed to widen when he started running dragging me behind.

Seth's P.O.V

We were all around the camp fire in the Amphitheater, and it seemed to go on after Chiron's long speech about something that I have no idea. It was starting to make me fall asleep until the Stoll's came.

"Seth Flame's got a package from Daddy forge, and there seems to be a gold iPod!" Connor shouted with a grin. I looked up and went over there getting the package. I pulled out a new weapon, a gun with unlimited bullets, and the iPod.

"Ohh! Lemme see it!" An Aphrodite girl shouted, I think her name was Alexis. I stared at her in awe because of her outfit.

"Alexis! Thats so cute!" Silena, head of the Aphrodite cabin squealed. We were all just looking at them when suddenly music boomed from it, _**Play 3OH!3 Starstukk**_

All of the Aphrodite girls just started dancing. I didn't know what came over the boys, but we all started cheering with the other girls fuming.

Alexis lost grip of the iPod, and it was going everywhere like crazy! Songs kept shifting, and then it suddenly stopped. It landed somewhere, but where?

**Short I know! Don't kill me! I'm only having tough time writing now with this odd condition, give me some slack. Also new account with AwesomeASIAN98 (Sugoi) called Asian Writers xD check it out.**

**Drawing Contest on youtube page, link is in the profile.**

**Will edit my profile later, but I have no time at all. Also I will taking a small leave from fanfiction for a short while like a week to regain my conditions.**

**Recommend your favorite stories, authors, books (paperback or hardcover), or anime to me so I can watch or read when I'm on my break.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-OOKAMI**


	4. Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
